Renuncia
by luzmela1
Summary: Shiemi, con el apoyo de Paku, se enfrenta a su primer día fuera del exorcismo. No va a ser sencillo, sobretodo, si el rey de la tierra también desea comprender los motivos de su renuncia.


**Renuncia**

Este one-shoot surgió durante la escritura de las escenas entre Shiemi y Amaimon en el Antipapa. Es de lectura totalmente independiente pues no guarda ninguna relación con ese otro relato pero sí que es canon en el universo alternativo que he creado.

La acción se situa directamente tras las vacaciones de año nuevo en el actual punto donde se encuentra el manga (capítulo 92).

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

Shiemi Moriyama, se había convertido desde aquella mañana a las ocho, tras la entrega del formulario de renuncia en el despacho de dirección, oficialmente en una ex-alumna de la Academia de Exorcistas.

Unos meses atrás Paku también había rellenado el mismo documento, de hecho ella le había ayudado a completarlo y se había ofrecido a acompañarla a entregarlo.

Nada más salir Shiemi del despacho, Paku le había preguntado:

-¿Qué te ha dicho el señor Pheles?

-Nada –murmuró Shiemi intentando controlar el vacío que sentía en su estómago. –Estaba hablando por teléfono y me ha hecho solo una seña para que lo dejase sobre su mesa.

Ante la cara de asombro de Paku, Shiemi intuyó que esa indiferencia para con ella había sido totalmente premeditada:

-¿Contigo fue diferente?

Paku asintió:

-¿Te estuvo alabando y lamentando que dejases el exorcismo? –adivinó Shiemi pues es como ella había pensado que el jefe de la rama japonesa iba a actuar con ella. Paku asintió.

-Quizá tenga esa pequeña charla de cortesía cuando te devuelva el formulario.

-¿Cuándo me devuelva el formulario?

-Ese documento es enviado a Roma para que desde la central de la Orden lo sellen.

-¿Y entonces me dará a mí una copia?

-Exacto. Aunque, realmente, en el momento en que él lo firme tú ya estarás en la práctica fuera del exorcismo.

Shiemi suspiró al pensar que ya no había marcha atrás.

-Ya lo debe haber firmado, porque nada más lo he dejado sobre su mesa, él lo ha cogido y le ha echado un vistazo. ¿Para qué tendría que demorarlo?

Paku le apretó ligeramente el hombro izquierdo para trasmitirle su apoyo y Shiemi se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando juntas hacia su clase en silencio. Sin darse cuenta, Shiemi iba demorando sus pasos pues acababa de ser consciente que iban a ser sus primeras clases sin nada que hacer por la tarde.

Ya no tendría que volver a revisar apuntes entre los bocados de sushi para repasar para el examen inmediato sobre invocaciones, sellos protectores o infusiones.

Paku se puso de pronto delante de ella, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le propuso:

-¿Hacemos los deberes juntas esta tarde?

Fue tan inesperada la propuesta que Shiemi se quedó con la boca medio abierta en una mueca de asombro que hizo reír a Paku.

-Izumo y yo siempre estudiábamos juntas antes, ahora se me hace muy aburrido estudiar sola mientras ella está en las clases especiales.

Shiemi sintió una gran desazón al recordar la vehemencia con la que Izumo había intentado averiguar los motivos de su renuncia. Ella seguía sin creerse que la madre de Shiemi no había sido la responsable.

-Puedes venir a nuestro dormitorio, además Izumo ha conseguido el último manga de "Heridos por la pasión".

Shiemi notó que las mejillas se le sonrojaban al recordar ciertas partes de esa serie que Izumo cuyos tomos le iba prestando según las iba comprando.

-Podemos echarle un vistazo mientras tomamos una taza de té – le sugirió con cierta picardía Paku. Shiemi tuvo que tragarse su vergüenza y asintió.

Shiemi notó la duda en Paku. Supo lo que iba a preguntarle y, para no alargar su desazón, se le adelantó:

-Lo siento, Paku, no te lo puedo contar.

Paku se rio porque ya sabía que iba a tener esa respuesta a la pregunta del porqué dejaba el exorcismo incluso antes de plantearla.

-Tranquila, Shiemi, solo es curiosidad.

-No es nada personal –aunque Shiemi sabía que Paku no se había ofendido, quiso confirmarle que no era por falta de confianza en una de sus dos mejores amigas.

-De verdad, no te preocupes. De todas formas, cuando me necesites para que te escuche, allí estaré.

Shiemi nunca podría dejar de agradecer tener tan buenos amigos.

Los buenos augurios de que quizá aquel primer día de renuncia a su sueño de ser exorcista no iba a ser tan difícil de llevar, se vinieron al traste cuando una par de ojos inquisitivos, crueles, inclementes y descarados se clavaron en ella nada más atravesar la puerta de la clase.

Shiemi lanzó un largo suspiro interior. Había deseado que tras las vacaciones la presencia del "sobrinísimo" del director de la Academia hubiese pasado a la historia, pero allí estaba.

Evitó mirarle tapando su visión hacia la parte donde él se sentaba poniéndose unas ondas de su cabello tapándole media cara. Oyó cerca de ella a Paku lanzar una exclamación de asombro por la total grosería de Amaimon.

-Ignórale –le pidió Shiemi entre susurros. – Quiere presionarme pero conmigo no va a poder.

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su determinación y este conocimiento la hizo empezar la primera clase, historia, con renovadas energías.

Sin embargo, los profesores apenas podían disimular su incomodidad por la hostil presencia de aquel alumno recién transferido.

Afortunadamente para ellos, Ambrosius Faust, mostraba tal desinterés en todo lo que no fuera Shiemi Moriyama, que podían evitar incluso preguntarle en clase. Aun así, todos los profesores hicieron llegar al director, con todo el tacto posible, su preocupación por la obsesión que su sobrino mostraba hacia aquella alumna. A lo que el señor Pheles había contestado a todos con un sencillo y relajado, "son las hormonas" mientras agradecía encarecidamente los avisos de sus empleados y prometía intervenir en la situación para atajarla. A pesar de esto, o quizá gracias a esos informes, la situación de acoso solo hizo que acentuarse.

En algún momento durante la tercera clase, matemáticas, a Shiemi se le cayó la goma de borrar al suelo y al ir a recogerla cometió el error de levantar la mirada hacia Amaimon.

Sus pupilas destilaban tal odio, concentraban tanta rabia con su rostro impasible, que Shiemi tomó con rapidez el cuaderno y empezó a dibujar un sello de protección. Notó como la atención de Amaimon sobre ella aumentaba, y ella sonrió para sus adentros imaginando cómo se arrepentiría el rey de la tierra cuando el sello empezase a actuar…

Dejó de dibujar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ella ya no era una estudiante de exorcismo.

Nada le impedía seguir usando lo que había aprendido, pero… había algo de falta de integridad en aquella acción. O se es exorcista o no se es.

Con rapidez borró los trazos del cuaderno.

Amaimon dejó de mirarla. Sacó un paquete de papas y empezó a devorarlas mientras observaba al profesor escribir en la pizarra. Este hacía temblar la tiza cada vez que se oía el chasquido de una de las papas. Sencillamente no se atrevía a amonestar a ese peligroso alumno. Su sueldo no cubría enfrentarse a ese peligro desconocido.

Cuando sonó la campana del final de la clase, él fue quien más se alegró.

Tenían quince minutos de descanso durante el que ya habían quedado ellas el día anterior en reunirse con Izumo, pues ese día, lunes, su grupo empezaba las clases más tarde.

Shiemi sabía que Izumo le iba a preguntar directamente si había entregado el formulario de renuncia. No iba a ser agradable, pero no servía de nada demorar aquella confirmación. Izumo no se merecía aquella espera.

Se levantó decidida para casi chocar de bruces contra Amaimon.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde que que habían tenido aquel encontronazo en los pasillos de la Academia.

Sonaban totalmente a exigencia pero ella notó que algo en la rabia de sus ojos había variado, como mitigado. De todas formas no tenía ningunas ganas de intentar hablar con aquel irascible demonio.

-He quedado, si me permites salir –respondió ella apartando la mirada e intentando abrirse paso.

-¡No! –Amaimon la detuvo poniéndole la mano derecha sobre su hombro -Debemos hablar ahora.

Con la seguridad de tener a Paku a su lado y a otros alumnos que miraban curiosos la situación, Shiemi le replicó con cierto descaro.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tú puedas decirme. ¡Así que aparta tu mano de mí!

Amaimon giró la cabeza y la contempló con más detenimiento si cabía.

-Llevo tiempo estudiándote, Shiemi Moriyama, y no te creo tan idiota de despreciar la oportunidad que te ofrezco.

Se pegó a ella y le susurró a la oreja, mientras a ella le recorría por la espalda un desagradable escalofrío.

-Conozco los motivos de tu renuncia.

Shiemi supo que no mentía.

Shiemi supo que estaba vendida.

Amaimon sabía que había vencido. El amago de una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su impasible rostro mientras Shiemi pedía a Paku y a los demás que les dejasen solos.

Paku no quería, por supuesto, y de hecho anunció que iba a buscar a Izumo pero Shiemi le rogó que lo guardase en silencio y que confiase en ella. Como verdadera amiga que confiase en ella, recalcó.

Paku les pedió al resto de los compañeros de clase que la acompañasen fuera, lo que hicieron con desgana pues no querían perderse la escena entre el acosador y la temeraria Shiemi.

Nada más salir el último, Shiemi cerró la puerta por dentro y girándose hacia Amaimon le exigió con muy malas formas:

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

Amaimon estaba disfrutando de ese momento de total atención hacia él. Con una lentitud exagerada se encaramó en la mesa del profesor y se sentó de cuclillas.

Y allí se quedó, observándola a través de una expresión vacía que ocultaba la satisfacción de ver como cada segundo que pasaba Shiemi perdía más y más la paciencia.

-¿De qué querías hablar? Vas a dejar de pasar el tiempo de pausa mientras solo haces que estar ahí mirándome con cara de bobo.

Amaimon enfurruñó las cejas.

-No es propio de una prometida hablar así a su futuro marido.

Por todos los cielos.

-¡Deja de una vez esa tontería!

-Pero me contestaste que sí cuando te propuse matrimonio. ¿O no?

Shiemi vio con repulsión con la punta de su viperina lengua asomaba brevemente por su boca.

La imagen de Amaimon intentando darle aquel beso húmedo de saliva demoniaca durante aquella noche estival, cuando obligó a Rin a desvelar su secreto, estuvo a punto de darle arcadas.

-¡La marioneta en la que tú me habías convertido fue la que habló, no yo!

Shiemi cruzó la clase hasta estar frente a Amaimon.

-¡Nunca más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca más dejaré que nadie vuelva a controlar mi cuerpo!

No le contestó. Solo la siguió observando como evaluándola más a fondo.

Si él no quería hablar, ella sí tenía mucho que echarle en cara.

-¡Detesto que me observes! ¿No sabes lo que es la intimidad de las personas? ¿Por qué has querido entrar en esta clase como alumno? Para estudiar desde luego no.

-Es que en ti encuentro una distracción -respondió con total sencillez.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué yo te sirvo de entretenimiento? ¿Pero te crees que estás en un circo?

-Los circos son divertidos –sacando una piruleta de su bolsillo le repuso- Que te deje de vigilar está fuera de discusión. Son órdenes de mi hermano.

¡Hablaba del señor Pheles!

A pesar de su indiferencia, Shiemi intuía que él disfrutaba de su desconcierto,y, para total sorpresa de Shiemi, le ofreció otra piruleta a ella. ¡Cómo si ella fuera una niña que contentar!

Shiemi la rechazó de un manotazo.

Los ojos de Amaimon se entrecerraron con disgusto.

-Nadie puede rechazar el ofrecimiento de un rey…

Las alarmas se encendieron en el interior de Shiemi. Notaba el peligro en el tono amenazante del otro. Tenía que distraerle para que olvidase aquella falta de cortesía ante la realeza demoniaca.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué era eso tan importante de lo que tenías que hablar conmigo?

Amaimon dejó su enojo de lado y metiéndose la piruleta en la boca, empezó a sincerarse con ella.

-Yo pensaba que eras una chica guapa, dulce, con grandes pechos, la típica que sirve solo para divertirte un rato.

Shiemi notó que las mejillas le ardían por la cruda opinión sobre ella expresaba por aquel…vale, se intentó centrar, Amaimon, era tan solo, y sencillamente, un demonio.

-Por eso te utilicé como provocación para encolerizar a Rin Okumura.

-No hace falta que vuelvas a recordármelo. ¿Vamos a seguir hablando solo de la noche en que Rin te dio una paliza?

Amaimon lanzó un gruñido y destrozó la piruleta con sus dientes afilados. Masticó con una rapidez creciente la masa dulce de su boca buscando sin duda la réplica que le devolviese la ventaja y la sonrisita con se la tragó anunció a Shiemi que, desgraciadamente, la había encontrado:

-No venció, simplemente _Aniue_ nos separó, y, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de matar a Rin Okumura, Shiemi, pero padre no desea que lo haga.

¿Padre?

¡Amaimon se refería a Satán!

El rey de la tierra la señaló con la garra del dedo índice de la mano derecha mientras una mueca burlona por su victoria dibujaba algo de vida en su rostro:

-¿Y tú eres la que te engañas a ti misma diciéndote que solo es un amigo para ti? ¡Si estás aterrorizada! Si tuviera una cámara te haría una foto para colgarla en la web de la Academía y supiesen lo boba que eres. Eres peor que una _tsundere_. Eres una…

-¡Cállate! –Shiemi ya no podía más. ¿Qué mal había hecho ella para que aquel demonio la estuviese machando con cada uno de sus defectos y debilidades?

\- Me has decepcionado, Shiemi Moriyama, y no encuentro en este momento ninguna utilidad en el vínculo que nos une.

¡Así que era cierto que conocía la verdad!

Las manos de Shiemi empezaron a jugar solas sin que ella tuviese forma de controlar su incomodidad por ver que su gran secreto no era ninguno delante del rey de la tierra.

El abrió su palma izquierda y de ella brotó el tallo de un rosal que empezó a crecer mientras seguía hablando con su voz monótona.

-Mi hermano dice que los humanos sois como plantas silvestres que necesitan las manos expertas para conseguir flores hermosas.

Del rosal brotaron siete, no ocho, rosas de diferentes tonalidades rojas.

-Tú eres desde luego una de esas flores.

Chasqueó los dedos y todas las rosas se fusionaron en una sola y con una inusual galantería se la ofreció a Shiemi, quien, a pesar de su turbación por la crudeza con que Amaimon estaba desmontándola a ella, no podía dejar de maravillarse por aquel número de ilusionismo, así que la aceptó incluso con agrado.

-Así eras tú cuando te enfrentaste a mi, cuando me gritaste lo de "Ya no soy la misma de antes" – citó sus palabras alzando la voz e imitando su rabia. – Cuando te atreviste a empujarme, sin miedo a las posibles consecuencias.

Amaimon se detuvo, rodó su cabeza ligeramente hacia cada lado clavando sus pupilas en Shiemi quien apretó el tallo de la rosa que le había entregado nerviosa de lo él pudiera decirle a continuación.

-Ese brote casi mustio se había convertido en una hermosa flor y yo no iba a pisotearla. Shiemi Moriyama, a la que yo había considerado solo una humana sosa, se descubrió ante mí como alguien a tener en cuenta.

¿Ahora la elogiaba?

-Mira esa flor, Shiemi, ella es como tú puedes ser.

Era hermosa con el rojo intenso de sus pétalos aterciopelados, su aroma delicioso, el dibujo retorcido de sus pliegues…

Las garras de Amaimon la despedazaron y Shiemi lanzó un gemido de sorprendida pena cuando los pétalos rojos bailaron alrededor de ella en su caída.

Tras ellos surgió la mano de dedos afilados de Amaimon con sus ojos agudos finos en la turbación de ella.

-Pero tu madre te lo contó y la flor en la que habías florecido cayó espachurrada en el lodo de la cobardía.

-¡Yo no soy cobarde! –le gritó despertando del especial embrujo en que ella había caído con la cadencia y los trucos de Amaimon. Este se plantó delante de ella y Shiemi notó su aliento a fresa de la piruleta.

Shiemi reculó pero Amaimon la agarró de la cintura y la apretó contra él.

-Has crecido rodeada de exorcistas, les has admirado día a día, incluso tenías un ídolo, Yukio Okumura. Estabas viviendo tu sueño, ibas a convertirte en uno de ellos y lo abandonas, así sin más.

-¡Suéltame! – le exigió con la voz totalmente derrotada por el agobio de su acoso mental.

-¡No, hasta que me digas porqué crees que no puedes seguir siendo exorcista!

Shiemi no quería seguir con aquel juego cruel.

-Dímelo, Shiemi, y te soltaré.

Notaba que le faltaba el aire.

El rostro de Amaimon esperaba con una calma frustante que ella se derrumbase.

-Porque no es posible-gimió Shiemi al fin retorciendo su cuerpo intentando de nuevo en vano soltarse de él.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Esto es acoso, Amaimon! –y Shiemi encontró en algún lugar dentro de ella fuerzas y empezó a pegarle, pero él ni se inmutaba mientras parecía que quería leer a través de sus pupilas sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no has acabado de dibujar ese sello de protección?

-¡Porque ya no soy una exorcista! –Shiemi se odió a sí misma por empezar a llorar por la impotencia por no poder liberarse de acoso de Amaimon.

-Te he visto volver a florecer mientras empezabas a dibujar en el cuaderno, dime, Shiemi Moriyama, ¿en serio crees que puedes dejar de ser una exorcista?

Le odió, oh, cuánto le odió.

Odió su sonrisa de autosatisfacción cuando Shiemi llamó a Nii-chan y su familiar creció hasta su forma gigante y la pudo liberar del agarre de Amaimon.

Nii-san con un grito agudo le amenazó si volvía a poner las manos encima de Shiemi y ésta dibujó por completo el sello de protección en su libreta y, arrancando la hoja, la colocó entre ellos dos.

Amaimon sin esconder su total triunfo con una risita casi infantil, dio un paso atrás por precaución.

Mientas Shiemi le daba las gracias a Nii-chan, con la vergüenza del reconocimiento que Amaimon tenía razón, le confesó sin atreverse a mirarle:

-Miento a todos cuando les digo que estoy bien, por supuesto que no lo estoy. Amo esa vida, me he conocido a mí misma gracias a las horas del estudio del exorcismo y me he hecho fuerte ayudando a mis amigos cuando nos jugábamos la vida en las misiones. ¿Cómo voy a querer dejar el exorcismo?

Amaimon volatizó el sello de protección y le volvió a ofrecer la piruleta que ella anteriormente ella le había rechazado. Ella la aceptó esta vez con un tímido _gracias._

Ella notó en él agrado hacia ella. ¿Quizá la volvía a considerar de nuevo una rosa?

Sonó la campana que avisaba el final de la pausa.

Amaimon avanzó hacia la puerta de la clase y la abrió.

Casi de inmediato, Paku entró presurosa y por eso aún pudo ver a Nii-chan antes que Shiemi le pidiese que se fuese. Pero no fue la presencia del familiar de Shiemi lo que la sorprendió sino la conexión clara que descubrió entre Amaimon y Shiemi.

…

Tras el final de las clases, tras sortear las preguntas de Paku de que había sucedido en el descanso, el corazón de Shiemi volvió a alterarse cuando descubrió el formulario de renuncia en su taquilla.

Todo había acabado.

Pero en el formulario había pegada una nota rosa.

" _Querida Shiemi, lamento no haber podido atenderte esta mañana. Por favor, acude a mi despacho mañana antes de las clases y discutiremos cual va a ser tu futuro una vez dejes todo lo que conlleva ser un exorcista. Te devuelvo el formulario pues te has olvidado poner tu nombre y sin ese dato no es válida la renuncia._

 _Te deseo un buen día._

 _Saludos._

 _Mephisto Pheles."_

¿El nombre? ¿Cómo es que se había olvidado de poner el nombre?

¡Oh! ¡Era cierto! Habían estado Paku y ella tan concentradas en el contenido del formulario que se había dejado poner el nombre de ella en el encabezado.

Shiemi no pudo evitar reírse de su idiotez a pesar de su congoja. ¡Un momento! Paku le había dicho: " Aunque, realmente, en el momento en que él lo firme tú ya estarás en la práctica fuera del exorcismo".

Con una última esperanza buscó al pie del formulario.

Justo al lado de donde ella había firmado, el hueco donde tenía que aparecer la firma del director estaba vacío.

Si el formulario estaba incompleto de nada servía que él lo firmase con lo cual…

Shiemi se sorprendió de como el saber que aún estaba dentro, de seguir siendo oficialmente una estudiante de exorcista, la llenaba de alegría.

" _¿en serio crees que puedes dejar de ser una exorcista?"_

Shiemi apretó el formulario contra su pecho mientras una sonrisa volvió a convertir su rostro en la belleza de una rosa.


End file.
